


whatever happened to predictability?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, background zerrie, both the death and the zerrie are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight’s agenda was just three high-functioning, normal members of society in their mid-30s going out for a night at the pub. Absolutely, 100% normal. Except at the end of the night, they would all return home to their shared house and in the morning, they would co-parent the three children they were all raising together as completely platonic best friends. Right. Normal."<br/>A completely self-indulgent Full House AU. I needed this in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing so comments and feedback are appreciated! I hope you enjoy :-----)

Maybe it was the garbage bin filled with cotton balls that had been used to rid his fingernails of pink sparkly nail varnish, or perhaps it was the disaster zone known as the kitchen after yet another one of Uncle Niall’s Adventures in Baking, Harry wasn’t quite sure. All he knew was that he needed a night out. He would have settled for a few hours at Starbucks, releasing the tension in his neck with a nice Jane Austen novel that he would never admit to reading along with an IV drip of coffee, but Zayn would never have allowed that.

“HARRY! This choo choo train is leaving the station! All aboard!” Niall spent far too much time with small children, and it was entirely Harry’s fault. He would dwell on that another time, but for now, he took one last look in the long mirror hanging above the double sink made for two but only used by one and began his descent into the madness of the living room.

The gang was all gathered watching some Disney sitcom on the couch, the boys long past ready to leave. The neighbor girl, Carly or Tammy or some other –y name, sat perched on the edge, carefully avoiding contact with the two grown men and three little girls cuddled onto the overstuffed cushions.

“Here he is! You going out for Miss Universe, H? What took you so long?” Niall sprung up from his spot, clearly itching for the much needed night out.

“Ah he’s alright Niall. It’s been a long time for our boy here. Probably thinks bell bottoms are still in style, ain’t that right Harry?” Zayn pinched Harry’s cheek lightly, fluffing his hair up before grabbing his coat from the front hall closet. Harry moved to sit on the couch, zipping up his brand new black leather boots: a very snazzy purchase if he did say so himself.

“Hey, I’ll have you know bell-bottoms are coming back. But no, I just had a bit of a wardrobe dilemma. I’m here now aren’t I? Let’s get this show on the road.” Harry finished fixing his coat and tying his scarf and turned to face the main reason he hadn’t been out in so long and also why he was tempted to go change into pajamas and call the whole night off.

“Daddy, will you be gone forever?” Seven-year-old Tessa timidly approached her father, clearly fearing the worst with this whole “Guys’ Night Out” spectacle.

“No way bebz, Daddy will be home very soon. In fact, when you wake up in the morning, he’ll be making all of us pancakes. Now how does that sound?” Zayn said, gathering up the small girl, smoothing over her curly hair and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. None of the girls took kindly to separation from their father or their uncles for that matter. Three-year-old Isabelle was too young to properly remember her mother, but her absence was keenly felt by Tessa and ten-year-old Olivia and they hated being away from the boys for any length of time.

The three men shuffled around, pressing kisses onto each of their princesses’ dark brown heads. Niall was the first out the door, shouting out one final “Behave monsters! Or else we’re not going to the park tomorrow!” before hurrying to warm up the car. Zayn was a bit slower, hugging Isabelle tightly and murmuring sweet dreams into her ear. Harry thought he saw Zayn’s eyes look a bit wet before he too exited the building but he wouldn’t tease him for it. As silly as it sounded, he kind of felt like crying about leaving his girls as well, even for such a short amount of time.

“Alright ladies. You know the rules. You’re each allowed two biscuits and some milk before bed. No funny business for—“ The babysitter’s name completely slipped Harry’s mind, _shit_ , why didn’t he ask Niall before he bounded out the door, “your friend here. I love you and I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay Dad love you too, have good time and all that. Bye.” Olivia’s bored tone told Harry he had already been replaced by whichever Disney sitcom was blaring from the telly so with a quick “thank you” to the babysitter, Harry finally made his way outside.

The boys were blaring some Top 40 club remix that could probably be heard two blocks away. Harry pulled his coat tighter around his body as he carefully navigated the icy steps. He could already tell he would have issues walking back up these in a few hours time but he would have Zayn and Niall to help him, just like always.

“For Pete’s sake Harry! Move quicker than a snail for once in your life!” Niall exasperatedly shouted from the open passenger side window.

“For Pete’s sake, really Niall? I always make fun of Harry for being old, I never thought you would become a dinosaur so quickly.” As designated driver for the night, Zayn’s job was to be as nitpicky and ornery as possible.

“Oh fuck off Zayn, we were supposed to be there an hour ago, you know that! If someone would just—“ Niall cut off as Harry collapsed in the back seat, shivering slightly as he adjusted to the heat of the interior. “For the thousandth time tonight, we are FINALLY on our way! Let’s get fucked up lads!”

“C’mon Niall seriously? We’re 34 years old. Time to retire the proverbial snapback.” Harry scrunched up his nose thinking about “getting fucked up”. Tonight’s agenda was just three high-functioning, normal members of society in their mid-30s going out for a night at the pub. Absolutely, 100% normal. Except at the end of the night, they would all return home to their shared house and in the morning, they would co-parent the three children they were all raising together as completely platonic best friends. Right. Normal.

Harry was pulled from his contemplation of the abnormality of their situation when Zayn blew right past the turn for their usual pub.

“Zayn? How did you just miss the pub? You go there like twice a week.” Harry leaned forward and saw Niall and Zayn exchange a worried glance, confirming Harry’s suspicions that the detour wasn’t an accident. “What are you two planning? Where are we actually going?”

“Well…. you haven’t been out in ages and who knows when you’ll get the chance again so….” Niall seemed hesitant but his eyes were shining with excitement. Guilt flooded through Harry because it wasn’t just him who hadn’t had a good night out in awhile. Niall and Zayn were there too, for the sleepless nights when Olivia got sick, for afternoon homework sessions with Tessa, for putting Isabelle down for naptime, an elaborate, precise dance that all three of them were still trying to master. These two would be as big a part of the girls’ childhood memories as he would and he didn’t thank them enough for it.

“Niall,” Harry interrupted Niall’s stilted attempt at explaining where they were going, “it’s fine. You’re right we should go somewhere new. The world is our clam or whatever the saying is.” On the driver’s side, Zayn looked like he was physically trying to stop himself from commenting on Harry’s failed cliché but didn’t want to press his luck with Harry’s acceptance of their plan.

“This will be good for you H.” Zayn’s gentle gaze met Harry’s in the rearview mirror, “Maybe you could even hook up with someone, who knows?” Well that. That was weird. All three men were acutely aware of how long it had been since Harry had been with someone but no one had dared breach the subject until that point. Harry had always thought it would be Niall, if anyone.  Never Zayn.

“Uh um yeah. Maybe.” Harry stuttered through the awkwardly charged silence that had fallen after Zayn’s words. The electronic music didn’t seem as loud anymore, competing with the frantically whirling brains of the three passengers grasping for a new topic. Niall ended up being the quickest thinker, bringing the conversation back to the night’s agenda.

“Right…so we decided to go to this new club Zayn’s friend DJ’s at. He says it’s like loads of fun and stuff.” Niall turned towards Harry eagerly, clearly wanting Harry to join in his excitement. Harry put on a bright smile, equally as eager to please Niall, and surprisingly found that the smile wasn’t all together forced. As it turned out, Harry was looking forward to the upcoming debauchery.

The car slowed as Zayn pulled up to the valet outside of an ornate, crowded entryway. Harry took in the look of the club with surprise. It seemed better suited to be an old restaurant where members of Parliament and business executives mingled with royals, but then again maybe that was the style these days. Every trend makes its way back it seems. As he’d said earlier, Harry heard bell-bottoms were even making a comeback. Instead of moving to the back of the long queue formed outside, Niall and Zayn made a beeline for the bouncers at the door.

“Andy, mate! How’s it going?” Zayn quickly did a fist bump-handshake move that Harry hadn’t ever managed to make work with Andy, one of the two bouncers.

“It’s all good, Zayn, yourself? Liam said you might make it here tonight. Glad ya did! These two with you?” Zayn quickly nodded and the three were let behind the velvet rope, much to the chagrin of the shivering clubgoers in the queue outside. “Have fun lads.” Andy called out before they entered the golden doors and were bombarded with pulsing EDM, the smell of alcohol and sweat, and an onslaught of strobe lights that Harry vaguely recognized as a health hazard. He was too distracted to be truly worried though; the club was mesmerizing.

The strobe lights and EDM contrasted against the crystal chandeliers and Baroque wallpaper. The carpet beneath their feet was thick red velvet and the cocktail servers wore full tuxedos and gowns. It was an eclectic combination where past and present collided, creating a fantasy world with endless possibilities.

“Harry Styles get your arse over here! There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Harry turned to see Zayn waving him down from the bar where he stood talking to the bartender. Niall had disappeared into the fray, no doubt already connected at the hips with some bird. Harry maneuvered through the sea of people, finally stumbling his way onto a stool and face to face with the barkeep.

“Harry, right? Pleasure to meet you. M’name’s Liam Payne, I’ve heard so much about you.” Harry looked to Zayn, wishing he could say the same.

“Yeah, I—uh really great to meet you. I’m afraid Zayn hasn’t told me all that much about you though.” Harry admitted sheepishly. Liam chuckled and looked disapprovingly at Zayn.

“Really Zayn? After all we’ve been through together? Nah, it’s okay. Zayn and I share some mutual friends and have wound up at the same parties a few times. Would’ve been surprised if he did tell you about me.” Liam set down a colorful drink that Harry hadn’t asked for before continuing, “He never shuts up about you though. And Niall. And the kids. Perrie and all the girls are desperate to meet them, you know.”

“Who’s Perrie?” Harry glanced inquisitively at Zayn, growing more curious at Zayn’s widening eyes and nervous twiddling thumbs.

“Um…H, I was going to tell you. Really soon. I promise. I, uh, well. Perrie is um my girlfriend.” Zayn slowly lifted his eyes from where they had been trained to his lap to catch Harry’s reaction. All Harry seemed to be able to do was stare blankly. It’s not like it was an issue, not at all! Harry was happy for Zayn. It was just unexpected. None of them had had any significant others since…well since they had all been living together, suffice it to say. Harry finally collected himself enough to find Zayn and Liam looking at him apprehensively. Liam looked sufficiently embarrassed at having given up this secret, but Zayn didn’t seem angry, just concerned about Harry’s reaction.

“That’s great Zayn, really. I can’t wait to meet her if, um, that’s a thing that you want. Um, why did—how long has this been going on?” Zayn’s face broke out into a faraway smile and uh oh. Harry knew that look and all its implications; Zayn was a goner.

“Well it’s um, relatively recent I guess. We’ve been officially together for about 2 months. I swear I was going to tell you like, tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure about her, ya know? I didn’t want to introduce the girls to someone that I wasn’t serious about and you were always so stressed and I didn’t, I don’t know. I didn’t want you worrying about me and my silly little relationship on top of it all.” Harry went to interrupt but Zayn stopped him with a shake of his head, “No, it’s fine I just. I really like her Harry. Like, maybe love her I don’t know. And I want her to know you and Niall and the girls and I want my family to know her.” Harry smiled softly at the dreamy look on Zayn’s face. Anyone who could make Zayn look like that was worthy of knowing in his book.

“As I said Zayn, I can’t wait to meet her. Bring her over for tea sometime, yeah? Maybe next weekend?” Zayn nodded and seemed to come back to his senses.

“Alright mate, enough about me. Let’s get you drunk yeah?” And there was the manic glint in Zayn’s eye that Harry so adored. He was beginning to see it in Isabelle, a clear sign of future trouble inherited from her favorite uncle. “How’s about some shots then?”

The next few hours passed by in a blur of drinking and dancing. Harry found Niall furiously snogging a brunette in the middle of the dance floor. He may have “accidentally” spilled his drink down Niall’s back, disappearing into the crowd before Niall could see it was him, but no one needed to know that. In his haste to hide from the blond man, Harry smacked right into somebody, throwing both of their balances off. Unfortunately, due to Harry’s natural clumsiness and heavy intoxication, what ended up being a minor bump for the other guy led to Harry being spread-eagled across the ground. He didn’t even know dance floors could clear that quickly and yet here he was.

“Oh my god. Are you okay mate?” The stranger Harry had bumped into was clearly holding back laughter as he struggled to hoist Harry up from the floor.

“Yeah I’m—“ Harry cut off as room suddenly tilted sideways, the rush of blood to his head not exactly sobering him up.

“Whoa there, c’mon then. Here we go, let’s get you some water.” The boy gripped Harry’s arm tightly and maneuvered him off the dance floor. “Hey Stan, go ask Liam for some water will ya? Drunky over here’s not looking too hot.” Now Harry wasn’t overly proud, but he did object to being called “Drunky”.

“Heyyyy. I may be slightly tipsy at the moment but there’s no need for name calling.” Harry slurred from his new position on a nice chaise lounge (was it a chaise lounge or was it just a couch? a loveseat? Harry would have to check when he got home). The boy let out a raucous laugh, startling Harry from his musings on furniture.

“Alright then. If I can’t call you Drunky, you’re gonna have to give me something I can call you.” The boy smirked; cleary waiting for an answer that Harry was too slow to give.

“Oh! You’re asking my name? Well um it’s Harry. Um Harry Styles. I could’ve done that cooler couldn’t I? Said like, the name’s Styles. Harry Styles. Like James Bond. Well, ya know what they say. Hindsight’s perfect vision and all that.” Luckily for Harry, his rambling was cut short by the arrival of another boy holding an absolutely gorgeous, in Harry’s opinion, cup of water. Hastily grabbing it out of the boy’s hands, Harry chugged it down in one gulp, instantly feeling a bit more sober and himself.

“Thank you so much. Never get this drunk so sorry about all this. You can go back and dance or whatever, I’ll be okay.” As he grew more sober, Harry also grew guiltier for taking the two away from all the fun. The second boy muttered his excuses and made his way back to the dance flower. The original stranger, however, took a seat rather close to Harry on the chaise lounge (loveseat? small sofa?). Harry hadn’t noticed the clear blue of his eyes before. They really were quite something. And his stylishly quiffed hair would make even Zayn jealous.

“Nonsense Harry, Harry Styles.” The boy winked, showing he hadn’t forgotten Harry’s obnoxious rambling from before. “I can’t just let a pretty thing like you sit over here all by your lonesome. The name’s Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” Of course this guy managed to pull it off, Harry thought as he shook Louis’s outstretched hand. Also, wait—did Louis just call him pretty?

“Did you just call me a ‘pretty thing?’” Harry scrunched up his nose, trying to think if anyone had ever referred to him as that before. Louis laughed and surprised Harry by booping him right on the nose.

“Well now you’re not just pretty, you’re pretty darn cute too.” Louis’s eyes shined as he tugged on one of Harry’s loose tendrils of dirt brown hair. That’s not exactly the most “sexy” way to describe hair, is it? The color of the dirt beneath your shoes. But dirt also grew flowers and food and all types of beautiful things so Harry supposed the comparison wasn’t all that bad. “So Harry, Harry Styles. What brings you to Versailles tonight?”

“Versailles? Ohhhh that’s the club! That’s what it’s called, wow that’s brilliant. This décor is just fabulous and now it all makes sense. I love it.” Harry stopped for a moment, smiling fondly as he surveyed the club. Louis waited patiently, lips twitching at Harry’s excitement. “Oh and um, I came with my, um, friends I guess.” Louis’s eyebrow quirked up at Harry’s uncertainty.

“You guess? You don’t know if they’re your friends?”

“No no no that’s not it. They’re just kind of like, more than friends,” Harry backtracked at the smirk that crossed Louis’s face, “Not like, romantic friends I swear, erm, it’s just, well. It’s complicated. They live with me and help me out a lot with my—chores. And errands and stuff.” Harry decided midway through his spiel that he really did not feel like having a discussion about his kids tonight. Louis’s previous smirk was replaced by confusion.

“So they’re like, your assistants? Are you rich Harry, Harry Styles? Do you pay people to act as your friends?”

“No nothing like that. I don’t really know how to explain it. They are my friends. I don’t pay them. I’m not, er, too rich. I mean, I have enough money to live, ya know, comfortably or whatnot. But I don’t have my own, like, private jet or whatever.”

“Okay, okay I believe you. Don’t hurt yourself there mate. Do you have honey stuck to the roof of your mouth or something?”

“What?”

“Or peanut butter?”

“No….”

“Well you talk so slow, I just wasn’t sure. Was beginning to worry, if I’m honest. Now how are you feeling?” Harry slowly took inventory of himself. His head had ceased to spin and the water had cleared the fuzziness in his brain a bit. He still felt pleasantly buzzed but not like he was going to barf his dinner on the next unlucky person who walked by.

“I’m feeling a lot better actually. Refreshed and recharged, I’d say.” Harry slowly stood up, managing to stay steady on his feet without too much wobbling.

“Great. Let’s dance.” Before he knew it, Harry was being tugged towards the dance floor, into the throng of people throwing themselves about. Harry wasn’t opposed to dancing, just extremely out of his element. But just this once, he decided to forget about all of that. He started to move his hips in time with the music, swaying underneath the flashing lights. He closed his eyes and soon added arm movements, his whole body rocking to the beat. A fresh, now-familiar laugh came from somewhere to his right and his eyes snapped wide open, searching for the source. Louis stood a few feet away, hands on his knees and cheeks scrunched up in now-silent laughter.

“You’re such a dad you know that? Those were the most dad dance moves I’ve ever seen. Jesus Christ, next I know you’ll break out the bad puns and some sandals with socks. Too funny Styles.” Harry flushed with embarrassment, not having realized how dorky he looked dancing. Also, Louis’s insults about dad culture were hitting a little too close to home. Sometimes his sandals gave him blisters. So what if he wore socks with them? Sandals were meant for practicality anyway, not fashion.

“Um, sorry. Just got too into it I guess.” Ceasing his movements, Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, not quite sure where to put his arms. Louis moved closer in front of him and suddenly turned around, placing Harry’s hands on his hips. Harry didn’t quite know how to deal with that. He had never danced with a boy before. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant though so he let Louis roll his incredible bum onto Harry’s jean-clad crotch.

“You’re too stiff babe,” Louis whispered, leaning back further into Harry’s chest, “C’mon just let yourself go. That’s it. Now hold my hips tight. I think you’re catching on, yeah?” And this was how Harry found himself being grinded on by a strange man, who was reaching back to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, while Harry buried his face in the other man’s neck. As Harry closed his eyes and leaned further into Louis, all of his worries and guilt and sadness seemed to melt away and this boy, this magical stranger replaced them as his focal point. Harry couldn’t tell you if there were 20 other people on the dance floor or 200 because all that mattered was Louis and here and now.

All of a sudden, Harry was jolted from his Louis worship when the boy himself turned around quickly. They were closer than Harry had been to anyone in—well a very long time. Louis’s eyes drank Harry in, pausing on his bitten red lips. Louis’s hands left their position on Harry’s hips to drift up his arms and onto his cheeks. Harry had yet to return to himself, still completely focused on LouisLouisLouis and the spark he seemed to emit. Without warning, Harry closed the gap between the two, pressing a soft kiss upon Louis’s thin lips. Louis soon reciprocated, eagerly taking Harry’s bottom lip between his.

They stayed like this, swapping kisses in the middle of the crowded dance floor for God knows how long. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this light, airy happiness. Louis’s hands pressed firmly into his back and his lips swept lightly over his neck as they swayed to the beat. That was how Niall found them, completely intertwined among the crowd of dirty dancers.

“Harry! Uh—whoa. Sorry mate. I’ll just see you later okay?” Harry snapped out of his Louis haze just in time to see Niall’s shocked expression. It was as if the air rushed in and brought with it everything Louis’s presence had made him forget. He suddenly remembered what a big deal it was for him to be kissing anyone, let alone another man. Detaching himself quickly from Louis’s grasp, he made to run after Niall, barely registering Louis’s confused calls in the background.

Harry had been so irresponsible. What time was it? He hadn’t seen Zayn in hours; he’d be lucky if the boy didn’t leave him. Where was his phone? What if something had happened to the girls? And on top of everything else, was he gay now? He pushed that thought aside, too preoccupied with the fact that his house had probably burnt to the ground and he had been too busy dancing, of all things, to notice. And where was Niall!?!

“HARRY! Right here mate.” Relief flooded Harry as Niall’s familiar Irish lilt called to him from somewhere nearby. He turned, seeing Zayn and Niall sitting at the bar with Liam, surprise clearly written on all three faces. Evidently Niall had told the other two what he had seen. “You ready to get going? I’m knackered.”

“Sure yeah that’s…yeah. Sounds good. Um, what time is it?” Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, too aware of the humongous elephant they were all avoiding.

“It’s 2 mate. This place is closing soon anyway.” The sound of Zayn’s voice caught Harry’s attention and he turned to meet his friend’s eye. Zayn looked nothing but gentle and accepting, neither of which Harry was expecting. The three bid their farewells to Liam, promising to invite him over for a football match sometime soon. Harry thought briefly of Louis and how badly he felt for just leaving him. Ah well, it obviously would never have worked anyway.

The drive home was silent, no one willing to or fully capable of discussing what just happened. Even sober Zayn was just too tired. As nice as the reprieve was, Harry spent the rest of the night staving down his growing apprehension about the conversation tomorrow would bring. He lay awake in his too big, too cold bed for far longer than he should have, wondering how to explain his sudden attraction for another man to his two best friends in the whole world when he couldn’t even explain it to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up to a 23 kg weight cannonballing onto his stomach. Not the best way to wake up with a killer hangover, but at least he knew Tessa was alive and well.

“DADDY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME AND I KNEW IT I KNEW YOU WOULD BE!! Isabelle was scared you weren’t gonna come home but I told her you would never leave us and I was right! Can you make us pancakes and can we go to the park with Uncle Niall please please please he said we could! And—“ Harry cut her off before she could list more demands. His heart ached at her easy trust in him and he prayed to the God he wasn’t sure about that he would never let her down.

“Tessa. Slow down baby. Yes we can eat pancakes. Go get your sisters and brush your teeth. And I’ll have to ask Niall if he’s okay with going to the park. He may be feeling a bit under the weather today…” Tessa bounced eagerly as Harry spoke, clearly wanting to butt in but not wanting to press her luck with pancakes.

“But Daddy, Uncle Niall already said! And can we have chocolate chip pancakes please please please Daddy, Kimmy only let us have one biscuit each last night because they were all gone so we didn’t get hardly ANY chocolate please Daddy!” Harry was all set on letting her down gently and making blueberry pancakes but then dammit. She used the puppy dog eyes and he was absolutely powerless to the puppy dog eyes.

“Alright then chocolate chip it is,” Harry sighed resignedly, “And don’t rat out Kimmy like that. She was just being fair, giving each of you one.” Satisfied that he had at least done a modicum of parenting as well as learned the babysitter’s name, Harry sent Tessa to gather her sisters and began his morning routine. Soon enough, he trudged downstairs to find all three girls patiently waiting at the breakfast bar. He kissed them each good morning, receiving enthusiastic hugs from each back. He should go out more often if this was the result. Except no because last night he kissed…well he wasn’t ready to have that conversation with himself yet. Or maybe ever.

“Dad! Look alive! It’s pancake time.” Now you would think this would’ve been one of his children, already back to normal after their weirdly polite morning but no. It was his adopted son, Niall, dropped on his doorstep far too long ago.

Rolling his eyes, Harry set to work. “Hey Uncle Niall, some little girls I know are very excited about your trip to the park today. Maybe you can bring the ball with, play some footie?” Harry raised his brow at Niall, daring him to contradict. Tessa and Isabelle were squealing with excitement so basically, Niall was stuck.

“I’m not excited, Dad. I’m getting too old for the park. I’ll just bring a book and sit on a bench if that’s okay with you.” Olivia was just getting into that self-aware stage where she felt simultaneously too old and too young for every single activity. Harry hated it, but he knew she would end up playing at the park anyway so he easily agreed. He figured he had another year or so before she flat out refused to swing on the swings or play footie with Niall and he would cross that bridge when he came to it. In the meantime, he humoured her.

“Alright everyone take your seats. It’s pancake time!” Four sets of squeals echoed from the four children seated at the table. Harry purposely avoided serving Niall, “You’re an adult, for God’s sake Niall feed yourself,” but the adult-sized boy managed to sneak his plate over an unsuspecting Isabelle’s when Harry wasn’t looking. Harry sighed in defeat and continued to prepare his little girls’ plates, adding the syrup in the shape of a smiley face.

The sixth and final member of their makeshift family soon came trudging down the stairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Mornin’ babes. How was your night with Kimmy?” Zayn smiled sweetly at each of the girls, despite the fact that their loud screams for pancakes had definitely awoken him.

“UNCLE ZEE!” Isabelle bounced happily in her booster seat as Zayn made a beeline for her. “Hi ‘belle,” he said, a soft smile playing on his lips as he detached her from her seat and pulled her into his lap. Zayn loved each of the girls as if they were his own but he and Isabelle had something special. Harry couldn’t help but melt at how in sync the two were. It was like they had been born to be partners in crime.

 After pancakes were finished, the day passed quickly in a flurry of errands for Harry and a visit to the park and a marathon cookie-baking session for the girls and Niall. Zayn claimed he had to work on some new song of his and somehow managed to stay holed up in his studio all day, with only minor interruptions from Tessa asking to play the drums. Harry suspected he had gotten the short end of the branch, or whatever that saying is. Still, that night they all gathered around for their Sunday night tradition of junk food and Disney movies, a favorite night for the whole family. Zayn was a sucker for Aladdin.

“No. Absolutely not, we watched that like three Sundays ago!” Olivia put her foot down as Niall suggested _The Little Mermaid_ for the 300th time. “Daddy! Niall is being a nuisance again!” Momentarily caught off guard by his 10-year-old’s vocabulary, Harry fishmouthed in search of a solution. Were 10-year-olds supposed to know words like nuisance? Probably. Harry was just overreacting, like he always did when any of his babies showed signs of growing up. He interjected just as Niall was about to flick Olivia in the face and no doubt begin World War III.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough. Niall, we just watched Little Mermaid a few weeks ago. You can listen to “Part of Your World” on your iPod later tonight,” Niall looked appeased at that. Good. One down, four to go. “How about we watch _The Princess and the Frog_ , eh? Haven’t seen that one in ages. Girls, how about you go put on your princess dresses and we’ll color Uncle Zayn’s face green so he can be the frog?”

 A resounding chorus of “YEAAAAHHHH!!!”  practically shook the house, along with Zayn’s slightly quieter, but not by much, “No. No. Never. Harry you son of a--. No. We’re not doing this.” Harry just giggled and watched his makeshift family collapse into a wrestling heap on the ground. It wasn’t what he had imagined his life would be, but Harry wouldn’t trade it for the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry woke up before the sun, an unfortunate occupational hazard. As co-host of the BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show, it was his job to convince exhausted commuters not to off themselves before they got to work and some of them went to work pretty damn early so here he is. Luckily, being on the radio meant not having to do much in terms of looks. He stuffed himself into some skinny jeans and an oversized sweater, shook out his sleep-mused hair and walked downstairs. No one else in the house would be awake for another hour and a half so he treaded lightly, making a quick cuppa and some toast. Sitting at the breakfast bar, he watched the sun peak over the maple tree in the garden. This one moment was his only time of solitude during the day. He’s certainly not complaining as he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he had more time alone, and he’s not quite sure he wants to. However, watching the sunrise as he sips his tea was an irreplaceable part of his daily routine. He needed this minute to mentally prepare for the rest of the day.

The drive to work was as usual eerily quiet. Travelling through London without the omnipresent hustle and bustle didn’t feel right, but Harry supposed there was no one awake to hustle and bustle at 6:15am. When he arrived, the Radio 1 building was slowly waking up itself. His co-DJ Nick wouldn’t be there for another 15 minutes or so, always racing in as the clock hit 6:30. Harry tottered around, making himself a coffee and checking today’s schedule.  Ah, he forgot they were having in the newest X Factor boy band sensation in today. The girls would be so excited; they voted for them every week. He texted Niall to make sure they’d listen on the drive to school.

“Morning Harold! Good weekend? I’m knackered,” Nick always burst in the room with an impish grin and the freshest vat of gossip, “Pixie hosted a show for her newest artist that she’s funding and oh my, let me tell you, this one is as dumb and talented as a box of rocks. We all stood around shoving gallons of champagne down our throats so we wouldn’t have to express our opinions on the absolute drivel hanging on the walls. Got so absolutely pissed, I could barely move yesterday.”

“I’m surprised you’re even here today, mate.” Harry said with a wry smile, “I know how bad Pixie’s artists can get so if this one was worse, well. Remember that one who made a portrait of her out of human hair?”

“Oh God, how could I ever forget??” Nick chuckled thinking about the absolute loon who spent months collecting hair from salon garbage bins to create his idea of the perfect tribute to his benefactor. Pixie kindly asked him to pick up and move house later that night. “Well anyway, my point is I had an early night last night so here I am! Almost got here at the same time as you Harold!”

“That you did Nick. Congratulations, you’re on time for work for once.” The two settled into their swivel chairs, preparing the studio for airtime. Since the boy band was coming in, the cameras would be turned on today. The producers were hastily tidying up, binning the dirty Post Its Nick always wrote to try and fluster Harry on air and changing Nick’s computer background from the Poltergeist girl that Harry had set to get Nick to shriek with millions of people listening in.

The easy banter between the two was the whole reason they even got this gig in the first place. Harry met Nick when he was just a lowly intern on the BBC totem pole, during the summer after his first year of university. Nick introduced Harry to his eclectic group of London socialites and pop stars, giving Harry his best summer to date. For the next few years while Harry was studying in Sheffield, he would come down to London about once a month and spend his summers crashing in Nick’s place and interning for the radio. After university, Harry managed to score an actual job for the BBC, a lifetime goal and by the time he was 24, he had his own radio show. Granted, it was the middle of the night shift, but it was at least something.

He became known for his odd knack for predicting the Next Big Thing in indie music, always seeming to get the first interviews and the first live sessions with bands that would soon climb to the top of the charts. He made his way up the ranks until three years ago, the BBC offered him and Nick the coveted Breakfast slot. The show had rarely, if ever had two hosts, but the combination of Harry’s indie/hipster but still straight-laced persona and Nick’s over the top, excessively hip and sardonic humor was exactly what the BBC wanted. Plus, the two got on like forest fires and were supposedly hysterical to listen to, at least according to Harry’s mum.

“Alright Harry, you ready for another riveting three and a half hours of radio art?” Nick put his headphones on, queuing up the intro music while Harry readied the microphones and checked their levels. “In 3…2…” And they were on, doing exactly the job Harry had been dreaming about since he was six years old, listening to Sara Cox on the way to school.

Harry left the Radio One building at around 4 that afternoon, having had to endure several meetings on coming events and doing an interview with some American film star that would air tomorrow morning. There had been an uncomfortable moment where she had tried to slip her hotel phone number into Harry’s jacket and he had wrestled with her briefly trying to keep her away. Nick left the office still laughing which was not a good sign. Harry knew he had not heard the last of it.

Coming home was always one of his favorite parts of the day. The girls acted like he was returning from war every single time and he not so secretly ate it up. “Daddy I missed you oh so much! Niall has been trying to brush my hair because it got all tangled when we went to the park but he’s so bad at it Daddy, can you do it please please please?” Tessa brought out the puppy dog eyes and before Harry could even remove his jacket, he was sat on the sofa gently easing a brush through his little girl’s curls.

“Niall, what have you done? I’m 100% positive the wind did not do all this damage.” Niall cautiously peeked his head around the door, surveying exactly how snarled Tessa’s hair was. “Sorry H…but you know I’m shi—awful at the girly stuff. And Zayn wasn’t around to help!” Harry frowned at that.

“Where’s Zayn?” was a question that was asked too frequently in this household. He always seemed to be sneaking off for a quick nap or a cig break. Where Harry needed to be around other people almost constantly, Zayn needed time alone to recharge. This time though, he was confused. Zayn loved being around when the girls came home from school. He made them adorable after school snacks like “Ants On A Log” and helped them with their homework. It was rare for him to miss out on that.

Niall, however, didn’t seem bothered. In fact, he full on smirked. “Well it seems a certain Perrie Edwards needed help fixing something. In her bedroom probably.” Harry rolled his eyes at Niall’s attempts at being coy but good for Zayn. Harry was happy that Zayn had found someone. The front door suddenly whipped open and the man himself hurried inside, looking determined.

“Hello all,” He placed a quick kiss on Tessa’s head before picking her up off the couch and pointing her towards the kitchen, “Munchkin, out. Go start your homework with your sisters or something. The grownups need to have a little chat.” Tessa seemed surprised by Zayn’s uncharacteristically forceful speech and made her way into the kitchen without a word. Zayn turned to the other two and continued. “So, Perrie’s having a little gathering at her’s tonight and I want you two to come.” Harry was about to interrupt about not having a babysitter, but it seemed that Zayn had thought ahead. “Don’t worry about the girls, Kimmy’s coming over. I spoke to her mother even and she said it’s okay even though it’s a school night. We just have to be home by 10 or so but that shouldn’t be a problem. So what do you say? I really want all of you to meet her but I thought maybe just you guys first? I want to ease her into all of…” Zayn gestured around their living room, at the Barbie Play House in the corner, the shoebin filled with dress up heels and tiny Mary Janes, the slightly crusty stain on the left arm of the sofa from when Isabelle had snorted oatmeal out her nose from laughing too hard, “..this.”

He looked so earnest and hopeful, who was Harry to say no? Besides, he wanted to meet this Perrie character, make sure she was good enough for their Zayn. He said as much in an overly stern manner and Zayn gave him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving Harry momentarily stunned. “Thanks H. I appreciate it, really.”

The three spent a few hours helping the girls with their homework, playing in the garden, and doing all of their usual weekday evening activities. The only difference was that after Harry made the girls dinner, Kimmy came over and the boys quickly got dressed and headed out. Harry was nervous about leaving the girls twice in three days but this time, they seemed substantially less worried.

“It’s okay Dad. You were right where you were supposed to be yesterday morning so I’m not worried anymore. Besides, Kimmy said we could each have two cookies AND she said we could practice our makeup skills on her! Have fun!” With a quick kiss on his cheek, Olivia bounded back to her sisters and Kimmy. Harry felt an increasingly familiar pang in his chest that he got whenever he realized how quickly his girls were growing up. Never mind. Get ahold of yourself, mate, he thought to himself. He had a dinner party to attend.


	2. Part Two

“Woo, pretty glad we don’t live in a flat, eh lads?” Niall huffed as they climbed their third flight of stairs on their way to Perrie’s.

“Oh hush Niall, it’s not bad. Exercise would probably do you good. Get some meet on your chicken legs.” Harry slapped his thighs from behind, causing Niall to yelp. From the little Zayn would tell them through his nerves, Harry gathered that Perrie lived with her two best friend on the top floor. Across the hall lived three more of their friends, one of whom was Liam, and all six would be attending the dinner tonight. Harry thought it odd how much it resembled the plot to  _Friends_ , but he wasn’t complaining. He loved that show.

“FINALLY.” Niall leaned against the wall taking dramatically large puffs of breath as Zayn timidly knocked on the door. Harry came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll be great Zayn, stop worrying.” The other boy gave Harry a soft smile, silently thanking him.

An adorable blonde girl with a huge, bright smile suddenly opened the door. She seemed to perk up even more when she spotted Zayn. “Well hello, you. Long time no see.” Her eyes slid over to Harry and Niall, “You must be Harry and Niall! I can’t even say how lovely it is to finally meet you. This one never shuts up about you two and the girls. Well what are you waitin’ for, come on inside!” She gave them each hugs and cheek kisses before planting a big one on Zayn’s lips. He relaxed immediately, all of his nerves dissipating as he seemed to realize three of his favorite people in the world were finally together. Of course they would all love each other; he loved all of them so why shouldn’t they?

They made their way inside where three of Perrie’s friends sat, including Liam. The other two girls, Leigh Anne and Jesy, were sweet and turned out to be huge laughs. They sat in the living room for a while, sipping wine and waiting on Liam’s two roommates to come back from their shopping trip. Liam rolled his eyes, signaling that this was a common occurrence with those two. Zayn and Perrie were in the kitchen, no doubt stealing kisses in addition to putting the finishing touches on the roasted chicken. How long can “finishing touches” take?

“HONEY! I’M HOOOOME!” A weirdly familiar high-pitched male voice screamed from the entryway, followed by the sound of a woman’s soft giggle. Harry racked his brain as to why he would know that voice. “And Louis has made his debut.” Liam surmised with yet another fond eye roll. Harry panicked, putting two and two together. Oh God. The man from the club on Saturday night was Liam’s roommate. What are the fucking odds, really?? Jesus fuck. Harry was fucked. He didn’t swear too often, but in moments of stress like this one, his giant fucking potty mouth came out in full force.

The two new additions appeared in the living room. “So sorry we’re late, all! Jade here absolutely begged me to stop in this lovely little boutique down on Camden High Street and who was I to—“ Louis cut off as his eyes met Harry’s. Good to see his memories were sharp, Harry thought bitterly.

“What Louis means is there was a strapping young bloke manning a stall that Louis just HAD to visit. Don’t go throwing me under the bus now.” The girl who had walked in with Louis cut in, glancing curiously between her friend and the stranger he couldn’t stop looking at. “Well I’m Jade. I’m assuming you’re Harry and Niall then.” She made her way over, giving them each light hugs. If Harry had been paying attention, he would’ve noticed the faint blush on Niall’s cheeks and the fact that he was much quieter than usual. As it was, Harry seemed to have forgotten how to work his limbs and was just staring openmouthed at Louis.

The rest of the group caught wind of the weirdness fairly quickly. Distracted by Jade, Niall was the last to catch on but Harry’s expression suddenly jogged his memory of Saturday night and he too turned to stare wide-eyed at Louis.

“Okay what the fuck is going on?” Jesy put bluntly. Her sudden speech seemed to shake Louis out of his trance and the charming glint in his eye that had captivated Harry Saturday night returned.

“Harry here took me for a turn about the dance floor on Saturday night and then this young man, Niall is it? Yes, Niall here came and interrupted and Harry very rudely took his lips and his adorable little bum away from me. It was very Cinderella leaving the Prince at midnight except he left no shoe for me to find him with.” Harry flushed under the six pairs of eyes that suddenly turned on him and didn’t know how to respond. Zayn and Perrie came in the room, wrapped around each other and giggling at a shared joke.

“Dinner’s ready everyone. What’s going on here?” Perrie immediately grasped the tension in the air, raising her brow at the absolute silence in the room. Silence was impossible to have once Louis and Leigh Anne were in the same place.

“Ya know that boy Louis’s been harpin on about? The one that was ‘equal parts sexy and cute’?” Jade explained to Perrie as Louis’s face turned the color of a tomato, “Yeah well from what I gather, that boy was Harry.” Zayn whipped his head around to look at Harry so quickly, Harry’s surprised he didn’t break his neck. This was not how this night was supposed to go and Harry suddenly felt so guilty. This was supposed to be Zayn and Perrie’s night and Harry had ruined it. He was determined to make this better for them and steeled himself for what was sure to be an awkward encounter. He had to explain himself and clear the air so as to not completely ruin the lovely evening Perrie and Zayn had planned.

“Erm—sorry but, Louis? Can we talk?”

Louis and Harry made their way across the hall, with seven eager pairs of eyes watching them go. As he passed Zayn, Harry muttered a quick “I’m so sorry about all this,” but Zayn didn’t even seem to hear him. He was still in shock.

“Welcome to my not-so-humble abode. It’s pretty full of itself.” Louis’s sorry attempt at a joke fell flat as the two made their way into the flat’s small living area. “Do you want some tea or anything? Something stronger? A whisky? Some beer? A shotgun to put me out of my misery here?” Harry’s lips quirked into a smile at the man’s nervous attempts at humour. Clearly this is how he dealt with unpleasant situations. Harry decided he liked that, especially because Harry’s coping mechanism seemed to be freezing in place like a goat in headlights. Was it goats? Or was it deer?

“Look, Louis. I, uh, don’t know how well you know Zayn or how much Perrie has told you or whatever, but um. There’s just some things you should know about me before you like, hate me for Saturday.” Louis looked ready to interject but Harry barreled on. “So, Zayn is actually my brother-in-law. Or well, was. I was married to his sister but she um, died. Two and a half years ago. In a car wreck.” Louis’s breath hitched as Harry kept his eyes downcast towards the Victorian carpet. “We um, had, well, have three children. Little girls. They’re 10, 7, and 3. And after Emma, um that’s her name, after she died I didn’t really know how to deal with anything? I mean, I had three young children and I obviously still had to go to work and I just didn’t know how I was going to make it work but Zayn and Niall, he’s been my best mate since like, birth practically, moved in to help out. Zayn’s job is really flexible and Niall had just gotten fired from his job so it was kind of perfect? And the girls love them obviously. By now they’re like they’re second and third dads I swear.” All of a sudden, a large weight was on Harry’s lap. Louis hugged him tightly, whispering “I’m so sorry Harry. I knew Zayn lived with his mates and one of their kids but he never explained the full story to me and Perrie would never. Always thought it was a bit weird if I’m honest but I get it now, I do. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, it’s okay really. That’s not all though. Um would you—sorry could you just, not sit on my lap? Sorry I just can’t really concentrate.” Harry flushed at the effect Louis was having on him. He could barely believe it. He met and mingled with the stars all the time because of work and Nick, but when had he ever been this flustered?

“Oh yeah…course. Sorry mate.” Louis jumped off and took his place back on the couch. He folded his hands in his lap and looked expectantly back at Harry, a slight rosiness to his cheek the only sign he was affected by what just happened.

“So, um. Well obviously, Emma was a woman.” Louis openly scoffed at this. “Right, so yeah. And um, before her, I only like, ever saw women. I mean Niall and I kissed once in college but that was just like, nothing? We were just stupid teenagers. But I never, like, ever saw men that way which makes this…weird. And um, beyond that, well, there hasn’t been like, anyone since Emma. Like at all. So that was a pretty giant shock to Niall and I’m assuming Zayn when Niall told him. And I just had to—well. I needed to make sure they were okay. And I was confused. Because I just, God, even today, I find you so attractive. Your bum in those trousers is just, ridiculous and I really want to run my hands through your hair? But I’ve never had like, any gay inclinations before and I hadn’t kissed anyone other than my wife in about 12 years until I kissed you on Saturday which is probably a bit much for you to handle but it’s the truth. And I want to apologize for leaving you but I got into this like, haze when I was around you and seeing Niall like brought me back to the gravity of the situation and I kind of freaked out. Sorry. Again.”

Louis was dumbstruck. He had momentarily been distracted when Harry complimented his bum but was brought right back into it when Harry said he hadn’t kissed anyone else in TWELVE YEARS. Louis needed a drink. But first he had to reassure the absolute puppy sitting in front of him that everything was square between the two of them, Jesus Christ, how did the boy get his eyes like that? Louis wanted to punch him for being so cute and then immediately kiss him where it hurt. Louis was fucked. So unbelievably fucked.

“Harry I—I don’t know what to say. Don’t even apologize for what you did. I totally get it. I was a bit put off but that was before I knew your story, God, have you been freaking out these past two days? I’m sorry for taking advantage of you Saturday. I feel like a dick, if I’m honest. You were smashed.” Louis looked so agitated, Harry had to join him on the couch to try and get him to settle down. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Harry reassured him it was okay.

“Look, we both have weird feelings about Saturday but how about we just accept each other’s apologies and move on yeah? Go back to the dinner party we just ruined?” Louis gave Harry a rueful smile thinking about the seven people left hanging in the other flat.

“Yeah, we better go check up on the party. Chicken’s definitely gone cold by now. Thanks Harry. And sor—“ At Harry’s face, Louis rewound, “Right. No more apologies. Got it.” They both stood and made to get back to the party until Louis remembered something. “Wait,” he said, stopping in the entryway, “you think my bum looks good in these trousers?” Harry flushed bright red again, quite a common occurrence around Louis it seemed, staring at his leather-clad feet.

“Erm, well. Was kind of hoping you’d forgotten about that.” Harry shuffled awkwardly around Louis, desperate to get out the door and into the company of other people. Louis stopped him, though.

“No don’t get all embarrassed! Of course you noticed my bum looked good, it’s an objective fact. The sun is hot, my bum looks great, the earth is round, and your mouth should be illegal. See, facts?” Louis winked which could have been creepy if Harry wasn’t so weirdly aroused. But see, they were pressed together rather tightly in the small entrance hall and Louis kept talking about his bum. Harry wasn’t quite sure why but every time he spent more than three minutes with Louis, he lost all control of himself. He should be more concerned about this but he just couldn’t bring himself to care when Louis’s hand was on his bicep and his eyes were sparkling brightly.

Before Harry could stop himself, he was leaning in and Louis’s cheeky smile quickly left his face, being replaced with surprise and awe. Their lips met in the middle, hesitant at first on both ends but they quickly melted into it. Louis’s grip on Harry’s arm tightened as Harry lightly nudged his waist with one hand, the other coming up to cup Louis’s cheek. Before long, Louis pushed his tongue insistently into Harry’s mouth and the air suddenly seemed to burn around them. Harry’s only anchor to the earth was Louis and he was sure that without him he would surely float away. So he gripped him tightly around the waist, causing Louis to reach his arm’s behind Harry’s neck. It could have been minutes or hours later but they were abruptly interrupted by a door swinging in between them.

“Alright I don’t kn—“ Liam’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him, Louis on one side of the entrance hall breathing heavily with saliva coating his bitten-red mouth and Harry on the other side matching him but with a cherry-colored face. “Oh! Well this is quite unexpected um…”

“What’s unexpected? Did they up and leave? Have we been waiting to eat for no reason? Did Louis stab poor Harry or was it the other way a—ohhh.” Jesy appeared behind Liam, folding her arms across her chest. “Yeah, hate to break it to you Liam but this isn’t exactly out of the blue, is it? Good for you Lou! He is very cute.” She gave Louis a bright smile and Harry’s cheeks once again betrayed him. “However adorable this little scene is, we’re all fucking starved over ‘ere so can we get a move on? You did come over for a dinner party, not a snog, d’you remember?” The four made their way into the other flat, two of them chatting pleasantly and two of them hanging their heads, appropriately chastened.

Just like before, Harry’s Louis-state had completely clouded his judgment. He didn’t understand how the other lad’s influence on him was so strong. Now he could see how wrong it was to be snogging in Louis’s flat for so long (he was supposed to be getting to know Perrie! The rest of the group had been waiting for them to eat!) but at the time, he couldn’t have cared less which worried him immensely. He hadn’t even thought to give Kimmy a call to check up on the girls. Oh my God, he was a terrible father.

Everyone had migrated to the kitchen where a large table was crammed next to the fridge. All five heads popped up expectantly as Liam, Jesy, Harry, and Louis made their way into the small room. Niall wasted no time in loading his plate up with food.

“Fucking finally,” he muttered, grabbing extra potatoes for his troubles, “Don’t know what you were doing and I really don’t want ta know so just sit down, shut up, and eat.” That seemed to break the ice and everyone quickly began passing around dishes, exchanging pleasantries about the weather and football and other neutral topics. Of course Harry and Louis ended up squeezed close together at the end of the table, everyone else having taken all the good seats. They awkwardly avoided touching elbows, keeping their arms drawn to their sides. Harry felt so guilty over ditching earlier so he figured he should get to know Perrie now. He cleared his throat, calling down to her at the other end of the table.

“So Perrie, what is it that you do for a living?” He realized this wasn’t the best way to start a conversation, with three people in between them, but he would make do.

“I’m a teacher, actually! Got meself a classroom of 20 year 3’s all day every day.” She grinned down to his end of the table, seemingly happy to speak over everyone’s heads. “No need to ask what you do though. That must be so exciting! Tell me, who’s the most famous person you’ve met?” Louis’s head snapped up and he glanced at Harry curiously.

“What is it that you do exactly, Harry?” Louis broke the weird silence that had fallen between them, too curious as to why Harry would meet a lot of famous people in his job.

“Are you taking the piss, Lou? Harry’s co-DJ for the Radio 1 Breakfast Show.” Leigh Anne exclaimed incredulously. Everyone else stared at him as if he should know this too. Well, this was awkward.

“Whoops, sorry. More of a Capital fan myself I guess.” Louis nudged Harry with an impish grin, feeling weird that he had been in the presence of a pseudo-celebrity this whole time without realizing.

Harry chuckled good-naturedly, “Haha fuck off. No it’s really okay. It’s not like you see my ugly mug all over town. Just hear my voice sometimes. And I’d have to say, the most famous person I’ve met is probably the Queen.” Everyone ooh’d and ahh’d and Jesy asked if he’d met Prince William too and it turned into a discussion of all the famous people Harry had met in his 15 years with Radio 1.

"Robbie Williams.”

“Great lad. We sang a duet for charity once. Just a stupid little karaoke thing but it was really cool.”

“Britney Spears.”

“Hasn’t been on yet, but we’re hoping to get her when her next album comes out. I hear she’s actually wicked funny if you give her the chance.”

"Aren’t you friends with Kate Moss? I swear I saw you two having lunch together in the Mail one time.”

Harry chuckled nervously, “Well I’ve never dined exclusively with Kate Moss. We’ve never went and got a curry, just us two. But yeah, she’s pretty good friends with Nick so we’ve mingled, I guess.”

“Who’s Nick?” Louis questioned. It evidently was the wrong thing to say as everyone turned to stare at him again.

“Seriously mate, do you live under a rock? Are you going to start asking who Posh Spice is next? Justin Bieber?” Liam inquired, looking genuinely concerned.

“No dumbo, I do not live under a rock, I live with you. Why is it such a big deal that I don’t know this “Nick” character? I didn’t know Harry either.” Louis slapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He seemed to be using every excuse to touch Harry, not that Harry was complaining.  

“Yeah but Lou, Nick Grimshaw’s like everywhere. Like Harry keeps kind of a low profile but Nick is always in the gossip rags and he’s got like, millions of Twitter followers. You heard Harry, he’s friends with Kate Moss!” Jade spoke up from her seat across the table.

“Heyyy lay off him alright? Nick’s not that famous. He just has a lot of famous friends.” Harry patted Louis’s knee reassuringly but didn’t remove it.

“Well yeah but that kind of makes him really famous too doesn’t it? If he’s seen with them enough times?” Harry’s hand was on Louis’s knee and it wasn’t leaving. Harry kept his hand on Louis’s knee. Louis’s knee felt like it was on fire because Harry’s hand was on it.

“Never tell him that then. Lord knows he doesn’t need more of an ego.” Harry replied amiably, still not removing his hand from Louis’s knee. He began to draw small patterns in it with his thumb as he picked up his fork with the other hand to resume eating. Louis nearly knocked over a water glass in his haste to act naturally.

Conversation continued but Harry and Louis were lost in their own little world. Louis placed his hand over Harry’s atop his knee and they both struggled with piling little mounds of potatoes onto their forks. Once, Harry lifted his fork and nearly got it to his mouth, only for the potatoes to fall right into his lap. Louis smirked, reaching over and swiping at Harry’s crotch with a napkin. Harry gasped and jolted forward, nearly upending the table. All eyes turned to where Louis still had his hand in Harry’s lap and Harry’s complexion resembled Clifford the Big Red Dog’s fur.

“Okay seriously what the fuck is going on?”Zayn threw his napkin down on the table, surprising everyone with the forcefulness of his voice. “I didn’t want to push you Harry, even though we both know what a big fucking deal this is, because I thought Saturday was just a one time thing. But now you’re disappearing for an hour when you’re supposed to be meeting the girl I love and you’re letting a man grope you at the dinner table?” He shook his head and sniffed, a clear signal that he was holding back tears. “I’m not angry with you, Harry. It’s been almost three years. I get it babe, I do. And don’t think for a second that I’m angry you’ve found yourself a man because you know I’ll love and support you no matter who you choose to love. But not talking to me about it? Not talking to Niall? That’s inexcusable. And I can’t sit here and watch you make heart eyes with someone and pretend to be okay with not knowing anything about what’s going on inside your head right now.”

Harry’s fingers shook as he removed them from Louis’s knee and folded his hands neatly on the table. He glanced nervously about the table at all the expectant faces. Niall looked sympathetic but equally interested in what Harry had to say. “Zayn I’m so sorry. I don’t—I don’t really know what’s going on right now. I didn’t come here with the intention of ruining your night, I just…well I wanted to apologize to Louis for the way I acted on Saturday and for just leaving him there without saying goodbye. And then things just got a bit erm, out of hand I guess. I’m very confused…about all of this. I don’t understand what’s happening really but that doesn’t excuse my behavior tonight. I’m so so sorry Zayn.” Harry’s eyes widened and shined with tears and Zayn just could not stay mad when he was so sincerely apologetic.

Zayn suddenly stood up and came over to Harry, enveloping him in a giant hug. They soon felt the press of a third body, as Niall couldn’t resist joining in. The three stayed pressed together until one of the girls cleared her throat and they came to their senses.

“Sorry about that everyone,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, “Was a bit awkward, wasn’t it?” Louis patted his thigh hesitantly and Harry flashed him a reassuring smile. Everyone was pretty much finished with their food so Jade and Liam began collecting plates as Jesy retrieved the store bought biscuits Louis had brought as his contribution for dessert. They moved to the living room, munching on Digestives and sipping wine. The conversation flowed easily again, everyone clearly eager to forget the weirdness that had transpired earlier. Soon, it was pushing 9:30 and Harry started to yawn. Niall got their coats as Harry and Zayn began the goodbyes. Despite the awkwardness in the middle, it had been a fantastic night and everyone got on fantastically. Zayn was across the room giggling with Perrie when Harry made his way to Louis.

“So um, that was all a bit strange.” Harry began with a small laugh. “Sorry for like, ruining everything twice.”

“Hey we said no more apologies, remember?” Louis cut in forcefully. “Don’t fret Harry. I just, well, I like spending time with you, okay?” Louis suddenly seemed very interested in something on the carpet. “And I know this is kind of really huge for you in several different ways but like, would you wanna go out for dinner with me sometime?” He finally looked Harry in the eye and what he saw wasn’t reassuring. Harry panicked and looked at Louis with wide eyes.

On the one hand, Louis was great and despite their minimal interaction, Harry wanted to get to know him better. But on the other hand, Harry hadn’t dated in over a decade, he didn’t really have free time to date, he had never been with another man before and he felt like he should probably figure that out? He didn’t want to lead Louis on as just an experiment. What would he tell the girls if he did start going out more often? When would he introduce them to Louis? What if they hated that he was a guy? That last one was silly because his girls were already being raised in an unconventional manner but what if? The cons went on and on and really, it should have been easy. He just wasn’t ready yet; he had to focus on the girls, etc.

But there was a part of him that was fighting back. It was telling him that there would never be a good time, at least until Isabelle turned 18 and was he really going to wait 15 years? And like he had said earlier, Harry really was dying to get to know him. He couldn’t help thinking about his Louis-haze that hit him every time they were together and Harry knew that was something special. It would be difficult but Harry couldn’t say no to this man. He didn’t know what the future held, but for once he was excited and not dreading it like he always was because of the girls.

“Alright.” Harry blurted out, surprising them both.

“Alright? Really?” Louis looked so incredibly shocked; it hurt Harry’s heart. “Okay then great, awesome. So can I like, get your number then?” The two couldn’t hide their grins as they both realized what this meant. Harry would get to see a lot more of Louis and Louis would get to spend so much time with Harry. Harry hadn’t had butterflies in his stomach since probably year 10 but they were in full quivering force tonight. They swapped phones and entered their numbers, making silly faces to set as the contact photo. As they were returning their respective phones to each other, their hands brushed and they froze, keeping the contact. Harry’s world was only Louis at this point and he couldn’t care less about the seven others in the room who were undoubtedly staring at them, he leaned in and watched as Louis’s eyelids fluttered shut. They were centimeters apart when—

“Alright Harry and Zayn let’s get a move on. We gotta—oh.” Niall had just reentered the room and stumbled upon quite a comical scene. Harry and Louis were lost in their one little world in one corner and everyone else sat watching them from the other corner. The couple on display suddenly jumped apart, Louis accidently jamming his thigh against the corner of an end table. “Mother fucker!” Louis shouted as he jumped around holding his leg. Harry had avoided any bodily injury and went to retrieve his coat from Niall who had a bemused look on his face. He avoided catching Zayn’s eye, afraid of what he might see there. Quickly circulating the room, he hugged Jesy, Leigh Anne, Jade, and Liam, kissed Perrie on the cheek and thanked her for a wonderful evening, and found himself back at Louis. It seemed he had calmed down significantly, only looking slightly putout by the pain in his leg.

“Well, see you soon then yeah?” Harry said timidly, a small smile playing at his lips. “Definitely.” Louis responded. Harry leaned down and gave Louis a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it kiss on the lips, leaving Louis with his mouth wide open in surprise. Harry grinned so wide his dimples were the size of canyons and Louis’s heart fell into his stomach. He was so fucked. “Good night Louis. Sweet dreams. Don’t let the mosquitos bite.” Louis was so preoccupied with how much he already liked this boy, he didn’t even notice Harry’s failed attempt at a line. Jesus, Harry Styles would be the death of him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks passed without incident. Harry was busy with work as the Radio 1 Teen Awards were coming up. Nick was hosting but Harry was DJing throughout the show so there was a lot to prepare for. On top of that, Olivia was in a play at school and she constantly came home with costume instructions, chaperone request forms, and various other demands from her school’s obviously evil drama department. She was only a carrot for Christ’s sake. Zayn had been put in charge of making Olivia’s costume but flat-out refused to watch over the backstage area during dress rehearsal time.

“No way Harry. I went to primary school once and promised myself I would never go back.” Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatics before turning hopefully to Niall.

“Don’t even look at me like that. I will literally murder one of them annoying children if you put us in a room together. This one’s on you.” Harry sighed, resigned to his fate of spending a Saturday crammed into a small room with 20-30 primary school devils. His phone buzzed and he immediately perked up. For the past few weeks, his phone buzzing meant one thing: Louis had texted him.

“ _Did u no the priest at the end of little mermaid has a boner ?_ ” Harry full on giggled as Zayn and Niall shared a very significant look. Since the dinner party, Harry resembled a blushing young schoolgirl with a crush 99.8% of the time. The other .2% was spent sleeping. “Oh man, Louis is so weird.” Harry said aloud, shaking his head fondly while staring at his phone.

“And what does his Holiness Louis Tomlinson have to say now?” Niall asked tiredly. The boys were fine with Louis and Harry’s burgeoning “relationship” now. They had all gathered around for a Serious Discussion the night after the dinner party where Harry had admitted he didn’t know what the hell he was doing but Louis made everything brighter and he just had to give them a shot. After seeing how Harry’s face lit up when he mentioned Louis, Niall and Zayn brought him into a giant hug and all was forgiven like they were in some sort of 80s family sitcom. Still, having to hear about every little thing Louis did with his day had gotten somewhat irritating. Ok, a lot irritating.

“Oh, he’s actually talking about your favorite movie Niall.  _Little Mermaid_. It started because I was telling him about Sunday movie night so we were naming our favorite kids movies, can you believe his is  _101 Dalmatians_? Kind of lame right? Anyway, he was say—“ “Harry,” Niall interjected with an exasperated sound.

“What? I was just getting to the good part, he said tha—“ “Harry you need to go out with this boy so that you can talk to  _him_  about his stupid movie preferences and not bore us with them anymore.” Harry looked vaguely hurt so Niall backtracked a bit, “No, you don’t bore us, that was the wrong thing to say. Just. You talk about him all the time but you haven’t actually seen him in weeks. Why don’t you see if he’s free tomorrow, eh? Go on a proper date? We’ll take care of the girls, don’t worry about it. Just get to know him better.” Harry considered the words and was a bit surprised by how much he was craving a night out with Louis. The butterflies returned in full force thinking about an evening out, just the two of them, with dinner and kissing and maybe dancing or a movie and more kissing….

“Ya know what? I will. I’m gonna text him now.” And Harry whipped out his phone with a ferocity that had Niall and Zayn holding back laughs.

“ _I actually did not know that thing about the priest’s penis in Little Mermaid, but thanks for sharing. Also, I was just wondering if you would be interested in having dinner tomorrow night? With me. Obviously. x_ ” He signed the text with a single ‘x’ to show his affection. Louis’s reply came back within a minute and Niall and Zayn shared a knowing glance as Harry nervously fumbled with his phone.

“ _O yeah definitely!! Love to. Just tell me when & where :)_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, gimme a shout @ louisneedstostop B)


	3. Part Three

The next night brought Harry back to a few weeks prior when he had been fussing about the night out with the boys. Had it not even been a month yet? He and Louis texted constantly and it felt like he had known him forever. Tonight would evidently be the true test of…whatever they were. Harry had chosen a very hip restaurant in Primrose Hill that Nick had taken him to about six months ago. Or at least he thought it was hip. Although the fact that he still referred to it as being “hip” maybe negated his opinion? Shit what if he was taking Louis to a totally uncool place? Louis already thought he was a nerd, oh my God. This was terrible.

“Harry! Let’s go, you’re going to be late! Your hair looks fine I promise!” Niall’s voice drifted up the stairs, jolting Harry from his steady stream of panic. Staring himself straight in the eye, he took a deep breath to calm down. It would be alright, great even. This was Louis, the amazing, clever, hilarious, beautiful man he had been talking to nonstop for three weeks now. They would have a fantastic time, Harry was sure of it.

Harry pulled up to the restaurant just as Louis was walking in the door. He parked and hurried inside to meet him.

“Lou! Hi, you look wonderful this evening.” Harry greeted Louis politely with a swift kiss to his cheek. Louis was bowled over at how much of a gentleman Harry was. Three weeks apart and all it took was five seconds for Louis to remember how absolutely, utterly fucked he was. He collected himself quickly, summoning the ole Tomlinson charm that had always worked so well for him.

“Thanks, love,” he replied with a sly grin. “You frankly look good enough to eat. Hope I’m lucky enough to do that later.” Harry’s blush probably reached his shins as he realized what Louis meant.

“Um, well. Thanks, I—let’s find our table then.” Harry’s voice got progressively higher pitched as he spoke since Louis was rubbing patterns into his chest, smirking up at him. Harry practically sprinted to the hostess counter, checking in for the reservation. Within minutes, they were seated at a small, intimate table in the dimly lit, modern restaurant. Louis’s foot hooked around Harry’s ankle as they opened their menus.

“Everything looks delicious, right Harry?” Louis’s eyes told Harry he knew exactly what he was doing to him, constantly touching him and watching him the way he was. Harry gulped and quickly glanced at his menu.

“Sure, Louis. Everything’s great.” They made casual conversation until the waiter came to take their orders. Harry realized he had foolishly forgotten to take in anything on the menu. He didn’t even know what kind of restaurant this was. He hastily picked an innocuous-sounding dish and passed his menu to the waiter, his gaze immediately returning to a smirking Louis.

“You know you just ordered frog legs right? Cuisses de grenouille is frog legs.” Louis looked over Harry appraisingly, as if to try and figure out if he was really on a date with someone who would willingly eat frog legs. For his part, Harry paled at the thought of biting into Hoppy, one of their pets that had long since past. Niall had captured Hoppy on one of his and Olivia and Tessa’s trips to the park about a year ago. Hoppy had perished when Olivia accidentally left him in her jumper pocket which then went through the wash. Harry threw away the entire load of laundry and solemnly explained to his crying girls and Niall that Hoppy had run away.

“Oh, erm. Well, do you think we could call the waiter back over?” Harry asked sheepishly. “I just don’t really fancy eating anything amphibian tonight. S’just my luck for not knowing French.” He sent Louis an embarrassed smile but Louis didn’t look put out. If anything his eyes were fonder than they were a minute ago. Once the frog situation was sorted and Harry ordered himself a nice Porterhouse, conversation flowed easily.

“You know, we’re always talking about my work and it just dawned on me that I have absolutely no idea what you do. How is that even possible?” Harry inquired incredulously. He went to ask Louis a question about his coworkers and realized he didn’t even know if Louis had any. Oh God, what if he was a stripper? Not that there’s anything wrong with that, Harry chastised himself for being positively medieval, but Harry did fancy himself the jealous type. Okay and maybe he was a bit old fashioned. This was ridiculous, Louis wasn’t a stripper. Oh God what if he was unemployed and Harry just made things terribly awkward. He zoned back in when he saw Louis’s mouth moving, undoubtedly saying things that would assuage Harry’s fears.

“—not actually working on anything special right now, just little fluff pieces here and there. I’ve got a bit of an idea for a new exposé on exploitation in the modeling industry but I need to solidify my contacts before I start spreading that around so don’t go telling anyone, okay?” Louis playfully scolded Harry who gathered that Louis was a journalist.

“Wow that sounds excellent! Do you work for any magazine or newspaper in particular?” Harry asked, praying Louis hadn’t already touched upon that.

“I’m freelance so basically just whoever will publish me. My ultimate goal is to make a book of personal short stories, actually.” Louis chuckled nervously, trying to play off his statement as a silly little pipe dream but Harry could tell he cared a lot about it.

“Louis that is fantastic! You’re so clever, I bet you’re stories are hilarious and poignant and just all around great. I’d love to read one sometime if, you know, you’d be okay with that.” Harry gushed, causing a blush to make its way up Louis’s cheek straight to his hairline. Louis made enough to get by writing freelance, or enough to still live in a flat with two mates at the age of 34 which his mother never failed to nag him about, but the thought of getting a book of his stories published was always in the back of his mind as the unattainable ideal.

He explained this to Harry, adding, “Except I’m nowhere near talented or organized enough to actually write an entire book and my grammar is shit. But you know that, you’ve read my texts,” with a snort, as if he expected Harry to join in on shitting on his dreams. Harry couldn’t even believe that this man who, during one of the few phone conversations they had had over the past few weeks, had made him cry real tears of laughter at some stupid story about his childhood mailman, thought so lowly of himself and his own abilities.

“Louis I-Don’t-Know-Your-Middle-Name Tomlinson. I won’t hear another word of this nonsense. You are absolutely mad and hysterically funny and you’re already an accomplished and esteemed writer!” Louis rolled his eyes since Harry had never even read any of his work and hadn’t even known he was a writer until 5 minutes ago, but he guessed the sentiment was nice enough. “But you may be right I guess. I may just be biased because I find you absolutely captivating and brilliant and can’t see how anyone else in the world would ever think differently.” Harry gently rubbed circles into Louis’s hand as he spoke, smiling brightly at the other man. Louis’s heart plummeted approximately 73 stories but caught itself at the last moment, soaring higher than the clouds because this man was heaven. Hey, maybe Louis was a capable writer after all. Check out that metaphor.

“You’re—very sweet Harry. Thank you. I don’t know how else—just thank you.” Louis choked out over the suspicious lump in his throat. Harry just leaned over and quickly pecked his cheek, making Louis’s breath hitch and his internal organs spontaneously combust. “Let’s just…um. Tell me about those kids of yours.” Harry jumped a bit in his seat, eagerly taking up the mantle of the conversation change. For all the weeks they had been talking, they mainly made flirty jokes or compared the weirdos they had seen on the street that day. Topics such as occupations and children had evidently fallen to the wayside. Louis kind of forgot Harry’s kids existed to be honest, until Harry had texted about how one of them had projectile vomited all over his favorite t-shirt and wow. Ew.

Now though, Harry’s eyes shone and his knees bounced into the table as he lovingly described his greatest creations. Louis learned all about smart, hilarious Olivia, bossy, rambunctious Tessa, and sweet, spoiled Isabelle. Harry told story after story and Louis didn’t know if it was the storyteller or the subject matter but he was hooked on Harry’s every word.

For the first time, Louis thought about what his and Harry’s life together might actually look like. Harry would go to work every morning at the crack of dawn, pressing a light kiss on Louis’s forehead before he left. Louis would get the girls ready for school and drop them off, spending the day writing in his own little office in Harry’s beautiful home. Then he would go get the kids and help them with their homework and Harry would come home a bit later and everyone would pile onto him like some sort of movie and he would gather Louis up in his arms and kiss him square on the mouth and the girls would proclaim their disgust but would secretly love seeing their dad so happy and they would all settle down for dinner and some TV before bed and then Harry and Louis would hop into their king-sized four poster and snuggle and fall asleep wrapped in each others’ arms and—Louis stopped his train of thought before he could start thinking about weddings and grandchildren and their eventual simultaneous deaths just like in The Notebook but minus the Alzheimer’s part because that was too sad. Jesus Christ. He shook his head slightly and mentally chastised himself for getting too attached so quickly. This whole situation with Harry was so tenuous and Harry’s girls obviously came first and was Harry even gay? That giant elephant was still in the room and Louis needed to get his shit together.

“So Niall and Zayn grabbed Isabelle’s legs and swung her up into the air and she hit the moving fan.”

“WHAT!?!?!”

“Yep. Luckily it was on the lowest setting or she’d probably have been beheaded or something and it would’ve been the worst thing that ever happened to any of us but yeah. Straight into the fan. And she started bawling even harder, so hard that she threw up all over Niall’s favorite Rudolph sweater, poor dear. So that Christmas was wild from start to finish.” Harry spoke so nonchalantly and with such dry humor that he could make even the craziest adventure sound like just a mildly amusing anecdote from a lifetime of brilliant moments and Louis wanted to hear them all.

Their food arrived and Louis told Harry a bit about his sisters and some of the highlights of their youth. By the end of the night, Louis felt like he didn’t just know Harry but he knew why Harry was the way he was and he was eager to know even more. They walked painfully slowly to the carpark, not willing to separate yet.

“Do you…er well it’s just. Zayn and Niall are home so I don’t really have to worry about getting back any time soon. And I just feel kind of restless. Would you want to go grab a drink or something?” Harry blurted out just before they reached Harry’s car. Louis agreed immediately and they both climbed in and set off for a pub down the road. They briefly considered a club but mutually decided they’d rather hear each other talk than dance.

The pub was packed, as pubs usually are on weekend nights. Louis found them a high-top table while Harry grabbed two pints. They sat and drank and rambled on for hours, progressively getting closer together as the night went on and the beer kept flowing. Eventually, the crowd thinned and Louis was pretty much sitting in Harry’s lap. Their stools were pressed together and Louis’s legs were thrown over Harry’s, Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’s back and Louis’s face in Harry’s dark chocolate hair. At this point they were beyond swapping stories and were pretty much just giggling into each other’s ears about how much they liked each other.

“I just, I don’t know Louis like, you’re pretty much the greatest? Like, a month ago, dating was the last thing on my mind but then I met you and everything I thought I knew just went out the window, ya know? So basically, this is the story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down.” That cheeky bastard smiled goofily up at Louis who suddenly surged down and pressed a hungry kiss on the other man’s mouth.

“I…am…so glad…I…met you…Harry…Harry…Styles.” Louis managed to pant out between sucking on and licking Harry’s sinful mouth. Harry chuckled a bit at Louis’s reminder of his drunken ramblings from their first night together and thanked his lucky stars this magnificent human being hadn’t dropped him right then and there.

“Mmmhm me too. Hey, how about we…do you want to like, leave?” Harry became more and more self-conscious as the words left his mouth; afraid Louis wouldn’t be interested in…that.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Louis said with a sly grin, hopping off Harry’s lap and pulling the other man to his feet, “Let’s get out of here.” Dammit, Harry thought to himself, that’s what he meant to say. Let’s get out of here sounded so much more suave than ‘do you want to like, leave?’. Harry was pathetic. He let Louis drag him out to his car and they hopped into the backseat like a pair of teenagers from the 1950s. Lying there, pressed against each other, Harry was very suddenly reminded of the fact that he had only ever dated women when he felt the press of Louis’s cock against his leg.

“Holy shit.” Harry bolted upright, unsure of himself now and slightly intimidated by the tent in Louis’s trousers.

“What is it?” Louis was completely mystified as to what just happened. One second they’re going at it like rabbits and the next, Harry’s sitting properly on the opposite side of the car staring nervously at Louis’s—oh. Right. That elephant was back in the room, then.

“Look, Harry. We don’t have to…I know this is new for you. We don’t have to do anything like that yet. Let’s just make out, yeah? Remember how much fun that was like 2 minutes ago? C’mon let’s do that.” Louis coaxed Harry back onto the seat and carefully laid on top of him, keeping his hips elevated so Harry wouldn’t feel…that again. They kissed for what felt like hours, Louis balancing himself over Harry and Harry touching every bit of Louis he could get his hands on. It seemed like he was familiarizing himself with Louis’s particular set of features, like his flat chest and slightly scratchy chin that Harry wasn’t used to after a lifetime of women. Louis let him explore, loving the feeling of Harry’s fingertips dance up his sides, down his arms, and oh—over his arse.

He slowly detached his mouth from Harry’s and opened his eyes to see Harry wrecked beneath him, breathing heavily and staring right back, eyes dark with lust. Louis dipped down and sucked on Harry’s neck, eliciting a moan from the man above him. He continued down, rucking up Harry’s soft sweater and mouthing at his light happy trail. He glanced back up at Harry, seeking approval, which Harry readily gave before pulling down his skintight trousers as best he could.

“Jeez H, how do you breathe in these things?” Louis huffed as he struggled with peeling off the black, oddly stretchy material. “Are these…jeggings?” A surprised laugh burst from Louis’s throat as Harry slowly nodded, not quite there enough to come up with a cheeky response. Louis sobered back up and continued his quest, freeing Harry’s legs from their oppressive tights and pulled down the significantly easier to deal with grey boxer-briefs. God, what a dad, wearing boxer-briefs. Harry’s dick twitched as Louis breathed on it softly, taking in the lovely sight before him. Harry’s hair was matted to his forehead and he was watching Louis with his mouth wide open, as if he couldn’t believe his luck. He was painfully hard and Louis just sat there as Harry squirmed, clearly eager for Louis to touch him.

‘Louis…please. I need it.” Harry managed to choke out, his first words in a long time. Louis couldn’t quite say no to him, especially since he broke out those goddamn puppy dog eyes, not even on purpose. He took him down as far as he could right away and Harry full on porn star moaned, sending Louis’s own dick into a fucking frenzy. Within minutes, Harry was coming down Louis’s throat with a prolonged whine while Louis palmed himself as he worked Harry through it. Louis came with Harry’s softening dick still in his mouth and had to remind himself not to bite down. He detached himself from Harry’s dick, giving it a quick kiss before pulling up his pants for him and returning up to nuzzle into Harry’s side. The other man immediately brought his arms around Louis’s waist, pressing a kiss into Louis’s sweaty hair.

“That was incredible. Thank you so much.” Harry’s sincerity lit Louis up. It wasn’t exactly the first time someone complimented his technique, but it was the first time someone had said it with such reverence. Louis suddenly remembered that that was presumably Harry’s first intimate contact with someone else in almost 3 years and squirmed up a bit to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry if that was too much…was it okay? Please be honest. I know it’s like, a huge deal to you and everything and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or any—“ Louis’s words were muffled when Harry shut him up with his lips.

“You’re wonderful. I was serious, it was incredible. Don’t feel bad. I wanted that too. And like, I’m really, um, glad it was you, who like, for the…you know. My first time again, or whatever.” Harry fumbled with his words, not sure how best to explain to Louis that he couldn’t imagine getting back into the game, so to speak, with anyone else. He also was quite sure he didn’t want to tell him just how much he didn’t want to do anything with anyone else like, ever. Not yet, anyway.

‘Good, good. I’m really glad too. I, well. I really like you Harry, but that’s probably stupidly obvious already.” Louis confessed while blinking up at Harry fondly. They stared at each other for a while, too caught up in their own happiness to realize how cliché and mushy they probably looked. They eventually sat up, Louis shifting uncomfortably due to his wet pants and Harry flopping around attempting to pull his jeggings back on. They cuddled up in the backseat for a bit longer, Harry needing to sober up a little before driving. When it came time to move to the front, Louis climbed through the seats, claiming it was too cold to get out, even for a second and ended up somehow backwards in the passenger side. Harry once again found himself crying laughing, not an issue he could remember having before meeting Louis, and quickly hopped out into the frigid air, opening Louis’s door to much whining and flipping Louis around. He ran over to his side, rubbing his hands together and flinging himself inside.

The ride home was spent obnoxiously singing every song on the radio at the top of their lungs, often making up the lyrics they didn’t know. Harry offered to walk Louis up to his flat but Louis declined, claiming he simply could not be the cause of Harry freezing to death since he would have to turn off the car and lose all of their carefully gathered warmth. They settled for one more deep snog, fogging up the windows before Louis reluctantly pulled away, pressing brief kisses on Harry’s nose, each cheek, and forehead before fully distancing himself.

“I had the best time tonight. Thank you for dinner and drinks and just everything really.” Louis gushed, taking in Harry’s pleasantly flushed cheeks and bitten red mouth. He couldn’t resist, leaning in for one more chaste kiss before opening the door and breaking the little spell in the car. Harry grinned as wide as his mouth would allow, squeezing Louis’s hand and mumbling his goodbyes as Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and made to get out.

“Louis,” Harry stopped him before he could completely exit, “I’ll see you soon, yeah? I’ll text you. I can’t go another 3 weeks without seeing you.” His slightly desperate tone made Louis inexplicably ecstatic; maybe Harry was feeling whatever this was too.

“I forbid that from happening.” Louis scolded playfully, “From now on, we’re legally required to see each other at least 4 times a week.” He kept his voice light and teasing but let’s face it, he was completely serious. He didn’t know how he’d manage to go even a day without seeing Harry now. Hell, they had been sitting outside Louis’s flat for 30 minutes, they might just never leave each other.

They quickly made plans to meet up again on Tuesday to go see that new superhero movie (they both knew they’d actually end up seeing the Rachel McAdams film that would absolutely make them cry) and Louis finally exited Harry’s black BMW. Neither could seem to stop smiling until well after they drifted off to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another three weeks passed, this one with significantly more interaction between Harry and Louis. Niall and Zayn were excellent about everything, offering to babysit every single night if that’s what Harry wanted. He didn’t take them up on it exactly, but he went out more in those three weeks than probably the last three years combined. He felt a little guilty for the less time spent with his girls, but he rectified the situation by being extra attentive and energetic when he was with them.

Suddenly, Harry seemed to be everywhere in the house, painting with Tessa, singing cheesy Top 40 hits with Olivia, and playing dress up with Isabelle. This led to a comical and rather confusing incident where he showed up at Louis’s with eye shadow accidently still on which at first made Louis howl with laughter but then led to him leaning over and giving Harry road head. Harry purposely didn’t think about what that might mean for their future sex life.

One night after Harry had rushed out in a frenzy of kisses and tickles for another date with Louis, Olivia turned to Niall curiously, “Hey Niall? Why is Dad so happy all the time now? And where does he keep going?” Niall didn’t quite know how to answer. Harry wasn’t purposely hiding his new relationship but he wasn’t really ready to introduce Louis to the girls yet. That step was…big, to say the least.

“Well Liv, your dad has a new friend that he likes a lot so he’s been hanging out with him. Why? Do you not want him to?” Niall knew if Harry heard one word of protest from the girls, he would never leave the house again so he crossed his fingers that that wasn’t it.

“So Daddy’s going on play dates?” Tessa screamed from across the room where she was having a tea party with Isabelle and Zayn who promptly snorted out his tea at the mention of Harry and Louis’s “play dates”.

“Inside voice, T. But yeah, pretty much like play dates.” Niall responded, lips twitching immaturely.

“No we don’t mind, we like it! Daddy’s always giggling and he always lets us have sweets now!” Tessa play-whispered across the room, clearly trying to appease Niall with her inside voice. Isabelle agreed, “Yeah, Daddy lemme eat 4 peanut bu’er cups for snack!” The boys smiled at these examples of Harry’s happiness. It was crazy, Harry’s transformation in the past few weeks. He had never been unhappy, exactly. He maybe worried too much and was a bit uptight about things, but he loved his job and his girls and his Niall and Zayn. But now, Harry radiated love and light and sunshine. It was like everything had finally come together for him and the boys couldn’t be more proud.

While that heartfelt scene played out, Harry and Louis were very nearly naked in Louis’s flat. Liam and Jade had cleared out for the night at Louis’s insistence, “Go see Perrie, Leigh Anne, and Jesy. Harry and I are sick of the back of cars and movie theatre seats,” a sentence which was met with a double chorus of “Ewwwww Louis.”

“Never going to a movie again…” Liam muttered under his breath while Jade whispered “Remind me never to accept a ride from Harry anywhere.” Louis’s crudeness had done the job and now here they were, alone on a Friday night without a care in the world.

Louis had Harry under him on the couch, both stripped down to their boxers. He was controlling their kiss, running his tongue along the inside of Harry’s mouth and cupping his cheeks. Harry mainly focused on not becoming too overwhelmed. As the kiss grew more heated, Louis began running his hands down Harry’s chest, pausing at each of his nipples to give them a tweak, loving the reaction it drew out of his favorite boy. Louis’s hands made their way into Harry’s boxers, his fingers running up along his cock. Harry gasped into Louis’s mouth, enchanted by the sensational feeling. He began to rock up into Louis’s touch chasing his fingers to find more friction but Louis suddenly withdrew.

“Oh no, greedy boy. Lay still and I’ll take care of you.” Louis loved watching Harry come absolutely undone below him, especially because the other man rarely let himself get like this. In the past three weeks, they had mainly stuck to handies and blowjobs in the back of Harry’s thankfully black-tinted-windowed BMW. Harry had yet to put his mouth on Louis’s dick but he had ventured into jerking him off which, thanks to his extra long fingers, he was rather adept at. It had pretty much gotten to the point where just the sight of Harry’s fingers had Louis adjusting his trousers…yeah Louis needed to get laid.

Harry whined at the loss of Louis’s hand, eyes shut with the intensity of his arousal. Louis stopped all his movements and waited for Harry to come back to him. It took a few moments but Harry eventually noticed the dead weight sat atop him and opened his eyes. Louis stood up, dragging Harry with him into his bedroom. He had cleaned up a bit, washing his sheets and throwing his dirty laundry into a hamper for once, but neither of them noticed, too focused on falling onto the fluffy white duvet. They collapsed there, lying next to each other and sucking bruises into each other’s necks. They quickly worked themselves up again and soon Harry was the same needy mess he had been on the couch. Louis moved his hand down to Harry’s bum, massaging the soft area and teasing a finger near Harry’s hole. Harry suddenly stiffened and Louis quickly removed his hands from anywhere in Harry’s bum’s general vicinity.

“Oh, um. Sorry. That was. Yeah, we don’t have to. No worries.” Louis painfully attempted to reassure Harry, stroking his arms to show that he meant it. Louis leaned back in to resume their kiss but Harry stopped him, looking awkward.

“No sorry I was just surprised…but I don’t. I’ve never really thought about a cock up my arse as something…positive I guess? I mean, I’ve been watching gay porn a lot lately and it seems like it’d be enjoyable.” If Louis had a milkshake, he would’ve sprayed it all across the room at that comment. “But I don’t really think I’m quite ready for it yet? I’d like to, like. Do that to you though if that’s, I mean, if you’re…”

“Harry, Harry Styles do you want to shove your dick up my arse?” Louis asked cockily, smirking at the uncomfortable Harry.

“Um, only if you want me to?” Louis laughed loudly and stroked Harry’s cheek.

“There’s literally nothing on this earth that I want more than your cock in and around my arsehole right now.” Louis said fondly and cheekily, shucking his boxers down and helping Harry out of his, moving to position himself with legs spread wide on the bed. Harry visibly gulped and grabbed the lube and a condom from Louis’s bedside table. Louis walked Harry through fingering him opening, directing his fingers so he hit Louis’s sweet spot over and over again. Before long, Louis’s cock was rock hard, curving against his stomach and he was begging Harry to fuck him.

“Please Harry I need you, need you so bad fuck c’mon, hurry up, there we go. That’s a lad.” Harry would’ve snorted at Louis’s running commentary of Harry slowly entering him if he hadn’t been so overwhelmed feeling Louis all around him. He moved in and out slowly, drawing long moans from Louis who seemed to be in a world of his own. Harry picked up his rhythm, rocking into Louis and praying he was finding Louis’s prostate at some point. Judging by Louis’s continued gasps, he guessed he was doing alright.

Harry let himself take in the moment and gazed unbelievingly at the beautiful man spread out underneath him. His hips picked up speed even more as a rush of affection and potentially love ran through him, consuming him. He feverishly leaned down to kiss Louis who hungrily reciprocated as they moved together. Before long, Harry felt the familiar tug in his stomach and his hips became erratic. He rested his head on Louis’s shoulder, biting down as his orgasm burst from him, lighting up his whole body with warmth and pleasure. In his haze, he felt Louis’s dick still rock solid against his stomach and he reached a shaky hand down to grip him tightly. It didn’t take more than a few jerks before Louis was coming into his hand with a soft cry, too overwhelmed to do anything but lay there. They stayed where they were, panting from exhaustion and breathing in each other’s sweat and the smell of sex.

“That was amazing, my darling.” Louis whispered sweetly, causing Harry’s cheeks to flame up. Funny how he could get through an entire round of sex without blushing once but one endearing nickname from Louis and he was a goner. Louis recovered first and bullied a loose, blissed out Harry into the bathroom. They huddled under the spray of the shower until the water ran cold, lathering each other with Jade’s peach body wash.

After showering, the two snuggled back up in Louis’s bed, not able to stop smiling while exchanging lazy kisses. Harry couldn’t stop touching Louis’s chest and his arms, which caused Louis to squirm and giggle as Harry accidentally tickled him which turned into Harry purposefully tickling Louis, leaving them both breathless and collapsed on top of Louis’s duvet. They were completely drunk on each other, so involved in their own world that they didn’t even notice Jade and Liam’s return at around 1:30. Unfortunately, when Harry ventured out into the kitchen for a long-after-midnight snack completely in the nude, Liam had had a similar idea and nearly choked on his cornflakes at Harry standing there in the buff.

“Oh Jesus Harry. I’m—well. I—“

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry Liam I didn’t know you were here. Um, I’ll just—“ Harry stuttered out before promptly bolting back to Louis’s room, covering his tiny bum as he went. Liam wished he didn’t now know that Harry’s blushes ran down his whole entire body…

Harry quickly shut Louis’s door and leaped back under the covers, looking spooked. “Didya see a ghost out there, baby?” Louis asked amusedly, taking in Harry’s strange behavior.

“Um…ran into Liam out there…” Harry buried his face in Louis’s chest, so embarrassed at what just happened. Louis barked out a laugh, which Harry soon joined in on and then they were crying laughing as Harry recounted how Liam’s eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

“Guess he’s never seen someone as well endowed as you sweetcheeks.” Louis winked and reached down to palm at Harry’s dick. Harry gave a yelp of surprise, which soon turned into arousal as Louis licked his palm and started slowly jacking Harry off. So much for showering. Not being as young as he once was, it took Harry awhile, but he eventually came into Louis’s hand, whimpering at the slight overstimulation. He then quickly straddled Louis to return the favor, grinding down on him and twisting Louis’s nipples. Louis gasped, watching his boy as he touched on all of Louis’s erogenous zones. Soon Harry was moving lower until his face was right above Louis’s dick.

“Harry you don’t—“ Louis gasped as Harry’s tongue licked at the head, gathering up the precome that had bubbled there during Harry’s little ride, “Oh fuck Harry yeah, just like that.” He pressed his fingers into Harry’s loose curls, encouraging his movements. Harry kitten licked his way around, getting to know Louis’s lovely cock. He slowly took him down, not quite prepared for the stretch of it, and accidentally gagged. His eyes started to water but the moans this was eliciting from Louis were too dirty for Harry to stop now. He kept going, his throat burning in response but Louis’s gasps strengthening his resolve. His hand twisted around the base where he just couldn’t reach and he began to bob his head slowly, working up a steady rhythm with his hand.

With a few more twists, Louis was tugging on Harry’s hair but Harry stayed put, wanting Louis to come down his throat. This sent Louis over the edge, twitching and shaking as his orgasm shook through him. Harry swallowed the slightly salty remains of Louis’s release, satisfied that he had done a pretty good job. He scuttled back up to Louis, lying next to him, not sure if he was allowed to kiss him. Some people were weird about that kind of thing, but Louis just hauled him right in, planting one square on his lips.

“You and that mouth will be the death of me, I swear.” Louis murmured sleepily. “C’mon now, not dying tonight so you better cuddle me and fall asleep.” Harry gathered his warm, pliant boy into his arms and fell asleep with a smile playing at his lips.

Harry’s ringing phone woke them up in the morning. Louis bolted straight up, hair sticking in every direction, which immediately made Harry laugh. He liked that he was still blinking his eyes open and Louis was already brightening his day. Right, his phone. Ringing. That was important. It dawned on him that he hadn’t told Niall and Zayn he was staying the night and he nearly smacked Louis in the face in his haste to reach the phone on the nightstand.

“Hullo?” Ouch. His throat was all scratchy and his voice was raspy from last night’s activities. Harry saw Louis smirking out of the corner of his eye.

“Hi H, good night?” Niall snickered over the phone, reveling in the situation. “Listen, I hate to be a cock block but you have to chaperone Liv’s dress rehearsal today.”

“Oh mother fucker.” Harry’s sudden outburst startled Louis out of his sleepy state and he sat up rubbing Harry’s back, “Yeah, okay. What time’s the rehearsal? And what time is it now? Fucking shit. Yeah, tell her I’ll be there soon.” Harry ended the call and reluctantly turned to Louis. “Good morning, love.” He placed a chaste kiss on Louis’s lips before continuing, “So, Olivia’s in a stupid play and I have to go to the stupid dress rehearsal and be a stupid chaperone for 5 stupid hours.” Louis chuckled at Harry’s frustration and continued to rub his back lightly.

“Oh boo hoo, you have to spend time at a dress rehearsal. I would kill to do that, mate.” Harry raised his eyebrows at that, wondering who in their right mind would kill to spend time with a bunch of primary students. Sure, Olivia was adorable and no one would ever say no to hanging out with her, but her classmates? No thanks.

“Oh really? Big fan of 12-year-olds then?” Harry deadpanned, causing Louis to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“No you freak. I just used to do plays in my youth. Oh sweet memories.” He looked wistfully into the distance, reminiscing on his glory days of yore. Harry giggled at Louis’s display. He should’ve known this guy was into musicals.

“Yeah, I can definitely tell you were a theatre kid, Mr. Dramatic.” Louis slapped Harry hard across the chest, only making Harry laugh louder. He drew a struggling Louis into his chest and held him there until the smaller man melted into him. Another wave of that maybe-might be-holy shit what if it was love hit him and he squeezed Louis into him a bit tighter. “Well you could, I mean you don’t have to and feel free to say no but. You could come with me?” Harry felt Louis’s breath hitch where he had his head buried in Louis’s chest.

“Harry I would love to come with you.” And the unhesitant sincerity and emotion in Louis’s voice convinced Harry he had made the right decision. He was going to introduce his girls to his Louis. He got a funny feeling in his chest, knowing that in less than an hour, all of his favorite people would be in one room. He quickly kissed the tip of Louis’s nose and hurriedly dressed for the momentous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have a tumblr anymore but i can see comments on here!!!! sorry if you read this and liked it....i'll try to update sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr, louisneedstostop, if you are at all interested in discussing fic things!! thanks for reading.


End file.
